


Smutku dávám sbohem

by jirkas815



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Actors, First Kiss, Love, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815
Summary: Slash in czech language.
Relationships: Igor Chmela/Ondřej Sokol
Kudos: 3





	Smutku dávám sbohem

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čirá fikce. Nechci tímto dílem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. 
> 
> Harlej - Smutku dávám sbohem  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svbA_qNNx6M

Nepřítomně koukal do blba, mezi ukazovákem a prostředníkem pravé dlaně drtil zapálenou cigaretu, svírajíc prsty druhé ruky v pěst, čelisti semknuté k sobě a v očích vražedný výraz. Přestože představení právě skončilo a on by se měl jen vyřízeně odkulit na hotel, kde by měl jednoduše usnout, jeho hlava pracovala na plné obrátky, ozubená kolečka v ní se otáčela, až se z nich kouřilo, jak se kov třením o sebe pálil. Dosáhl pocitu, že ten kouř musí jít ven ušima a být minimálně stejně viditelný jako jeho bratr z cigarety. Jeho již zmiňované uši momentálně polévalo horko, avšak onen pocit se rozléval celým jeho napjatým tělem.

Neviděl ho tak dlouho, téměř dva roky si od sebe drželi odstup, nevídali se, nevolali si, přestože několikrát svíral v ruce mobil a neskutečně moc toužil vytočit jeho číslo. Odvaha však nikdy nevydržela, pokaždé zařízení zahodil, zanadával a nechal všechno plynout. Nechtěl ho vidět stejnou měrou, jako ho vidět chtěl, jenže se bál. A když ho najednou ztratil, užíral se sám sebou, všudypřítomnými depresemi i manželstvím, které se po nespočtu hádek rozhodl ukončit. Nechal všechno za sebou, prodal dům, jelikož jeho bývalá manželka se rovněž chtěla odstěhovat, a koupil o něco menší na samém okraji Prahy. Víceméně spíš na vesnici, jež byla od města ani ne dva kilometry, téměř s ním spojená, avšak jeho hluk nechávala daleko za sebou. Vykašlal se na ruch, nepříjemný pach spáleného benzínu a škvařeného kovu, pořídil si štěně a jeho život se trochu zklidnil.

Přesto věděl, že mu něco chybí. Že mu _někdo_ chybí, opravil se s nevolí sobě vlastní. Nic o něm nevěděl, ani to, kde teď bydlí. Četl jen v bulváru nějaký článek o jeho dalším rozchodu a šlechetném rozhodnutí adoptovat si z útulku opuštěnou kočku. Nešťastně se usmál. Jistě, Ondra odjakživa miloval všechny druhy kočkovitých šelem. Zapřemýšlel, kolik jich teď asi má, možná tři, možná dokonce víc. Nedokázal odolat kočičím kukadlům, hladil cizí kočky na ulici a ani mu nevadilo, když ho v rámci nejrůznějších her sekly po ruce ostrými drápky. On sám spíš upřednostňoval roztomilý psí pohled, jakého se mu doma dostávalo od mladého štěněte border kolie opravdu při každé příležitosti. No, malého, půlroční pes už malý skutečně nebyl, leč pohled, nad nímž roztával snad každý, rozdával stále. _Tak rád bych to s tebou sdílel,_ řekl v duchu, jako by snad Ondra stál v jeho mysli a bedlivě poslouchal.

"Hej," probralo ho z úvah nad psem, kočkami, a především Ondrou ostře. Zvedl pohled, setkal se s Michalovým, značně pobaveným nad jeho ignorací. "Vnímáš?"

"Ne," pokrčil jednoduše rameny, aniž by se rozpovídal nějak víc.

"Ptal jsem se, co s tebou je, uletěly ti všechny včely?"

 _Hm, skoro,_ prolétlo mu hlavou, _uletěla jen jedna velká a já nevím, jestli se ještě někdy vrátí._ Nejraději by to věčně zvědavému Michalovi vmetl do obličeje kousavým a nepříjemným tónem, ale pro zachování jakési chatrné dobré nálady neříkal nic.

"No tak dobře," vzdal herec veškeré naděje a pokračoval v rozhovoru s Danem.

Richard se jevil jako duševně nepřítomný, koukal do knihy, pro něj zvláštně netypické chování, přesto se do ní zažral a okolí úplně ignoroval. Igor jen tak zběžně přečetl název, knihu neznal. Nedokázal dál sedět, vstal, dávno uhaslou cigaretu odhodil do popelníku na stole. Vítal posezení u malé hospody ve městečku, kde před chvíli vystupovali, jen teď zkrátka nedokázal vydržet v klidu. Změnu jeho polohy zaznamenalo i chlupaté stvoření, doteď odpočívajíc ve stínu dřevěného stolu. Igor se skoro lekl, když se mu čumákem otřel o nohu v žádosti o pohlazení. Vyhověl mu. Divil se, jak rychle si zvykl na cestování a jak ho bavilo. Nadšeně vrtěl ocasem při každém novém dobrodružství, při vystupování herců klidně setrval v šatně a hrál si se svojí oblíbenou hračkou, kusem barevného provazu s uzly a roztřepením na obou koncích. Po vystoupení ho většinou našli ležet na zádech, kterak provaz přehazuje v předních tlapách a okusuje. Miloval jejich společnost, na druhou stranu neměl problém zůstat pár hodin sám jen se svým provazem.

Mimoděk si vzpomněl, jak se Michal téměř rozpustil, když ho viděl poprvé.

_Nadcházející vystoupení v Praze, tedy nejblíže jeho bydlišti, ho chtěl vyzkoušet vzít s sebou. Tři měsíce si zvykal na jeho dům, zvládal v pohodě přežít sám, když Igor potřeboval na nákup, do divadla, na nějaké natáčení, nebo prostě vyřídit cokoliv jiného. Připnul mu vodítko a s úlevou shledal, že při naskakování do auta spokojeně vrtí ocasem. Odměnil ho pochoutkou v podobě kostičky, počkal, až se uvelebí ve speciálně šité dece, připevněné k opěrkám na předních i zadních sedadlech, která zajišťovala pohodlí a bezpečí při jakémkoliv cestování. Pro jistotu přibalil i deku, na níž pes spal, pokud se mu zrovna nenasáčkoval do postele._

_Stejně energicky z auta i vyskakoval, divoce vrtěl ocasem a zvědavě se přiblížil k nově příchozím, pro něj doteď neznámým lidem. Řádně očichal jejich boty, nohavice i překvapeně nastavované dlaně._

_"Kde jsi k němu přišel?" ptal se okamžitě se smíchem vždy zvědavý Michal, dřepl si a psa podrbal na krku._

_"Koupil. Po rozvodu, když jsem se přestěhoval... mi nějak chyběla společnost," odpověděl. Nikdo se naštěstí víc neptal na okolnosti bývalých manželských problémů._

_"A jméno?" pokračoval ve výslechu Richard, na tváři úsměv od ucha k uchu._

_"Tony," zamumlal._

_Pes si postupně nechal líbit drbání ode všech příchozích. Na místo se zpožděním, jako ostatně obvykle, dorazil i Dano. Neskrýval své překvapení, když uviděl, že Igor nepřijel sám, ale nezlobil se. Ono to při pohledu do kouzelných psích očí ani moc nešlo. Příchod psa ale nejvíc nadchl Michala. Nedokázal se od něj odtrhnout a Tony názor na jeho pozornost zřejmě sdílel, olízal mu polovinu obličeje a s jazykem stále vyplazeným do něj strkal v očekávání pokračování jeho činnosti._

A od té doby se Tony stal pevnou součástí jejich party. Nikdo už si nedokázal představit jediný zájezd, který by pes nedoplňoval. Na hotelech s ním naštěstí nikdy problémy nebyly, Igor už automaticky brával jeho oblíbenou deku, pochoutky, jeden pytlík s kostičkami provizorně uložil do auta natrvalo, kdyby náhodou zapomněl. Částečně mu ulevoval, zaplnil kus té nekonečné prázdnoty v jeho srdci, jenže celou ji vyléčit nedokázal. To by dokázal jen člověk, jedna jediná osoba na světě. _Jen Ondra._

Bolestně ho píchlo u srdce, podrbal psa. Naučil ho základní příkazy včetně přivolání, takže ho v klidu mohl pustit z vodítka beze strachu, že uteče. I nyní, když Richard upíjel pivo za pivem, Dano si objednal sklenici limonády a Michal, protože řídil, zůstal jen u Kofoly, se pes bez nějakého zajištění zdržoval u nich. Igor ho nechal za sebou, stavil se uvnitř hospody a požádal o další dvě piva. Půllitr před Richardem zel prázdnotou.

 _Sedí v hospodě a čte,_ okomentoval jen tak pro sebe a mírně se nad bizarností scenérie uchechtl. Postavil před něj pivo, vyslechl si krátké poděkování a sám se znovu usadil. Tony se mezitím přesunul k Michalovi, jako vždy jeho přítomností nadšeného, a nechal se od něj drbat na krku.

"Hele," prohodil jen tak mimochodem Richard, "já ti do tvých tajemství nechci kecat, ale fakt bys nám mohl něco říct. Všichni vidíme, že nejsi zrovna ve svý kůži."

Když natočil hlavu jeho směrem, všiml si, že kniha leží zavřená před ním, jen z ní kouká kus papírové záložky.

"A co chcete slyšet?" optal se rozmrzele. Tři páry očí se zabodávaly do jeho osoby. Nemusel zmiňovat, jak nekomfortně se cítí, museli to vytušit z jeho výrazu. Děkoval všem božstvům, že ostatní už odjeli na hotel.

"Co se stalo. Tu tvoji rádoby dobrou náladu na pódiu ti lidi možná sežerou, ale my tě známe dost dlouho, abychom věděli, že to jen hraješ," vysvětlil Michal.

"Já nevím, co vám mám říct," pokrčil rameny, "nejspíš byste to nepochopili."

"Igore," vydechl smířlivě Richard, "proč ne? Sakra, známe se přes dvacet let, víme o sobě úplně všechno. Souvisí to nějak s tím rozvodem?"

"Tak trochu," přiznal rozpačitě polopravdou. Když se nedostavila jediná verbální reakce, vzdal pokusy vyhnout se pravdě. "Tak jo, souvisí. Neřekl jsem vám, proč to všechno nakonec směřovalo k rozvodu. Neřekl jsem to nikomu a ani jsem to neměl v plánu, jenže když to tak moc potřebujete slyšet, stejně to ze mě jednou dostanete. Začalo to asi už před lety. Já... já se rozvedl kvůli Ondrovi." Musel to zkrátit. Kdyby mluvil jen o slabiku déle, nejspíš by se mu zlomil hlas a přede všemi se naprosto nedůstojně rozbrečel.

"Kvůli Ondrovi?" vydechl šokovaně Michal, Dano s Richardem si vyměnili nevěřícně pohledy a zabodli je zpět do Igorovy zdeptané maličkosti.

"Jo," hlesl, "měl jsem ho rád. Mám ho rád. Miluju ho, sakra, už vám to stačí?!" rozkřikl se nakonec naprosto zoufale, skoro se i vymrštil z dřevěné lavice a rozlil pití na stole.

Dlouho nikdo nemluvil. Jen Tony zakňučel, evidentně vycítil napjatou atmosféru mezi čtveřicí mužů, nechal Michala Michalem a odklusal až k Igorovi. Vyskočil vedle něj na lavici, usadil se mezi ním a Richardem, levou přední tlapku mu položil na nohu takovým způsobem, že mu to přišlo až konejšivé. Čenichem strčil do jeho dlaně, slabě se třásla, stejně jako jeho brada, pod náporem silných emocí a tíhy okamžiku, kdy ostatním přiznal svoje nejsetřeženější tajemství. Pohladil ho, nechal ho lehnout polovinou těla na svoje vlastní stehna a obě dlaně zabořil do jeho kožichu. Vážně uklidňoval. Uznal, že lidé měli pravdu, psi vážně umí vyléčit šrámy na duši.

"To je... překvapení," vysypal ze sebe nakonec Michal se značnými obtížemi.

"Hm..."

"Igore," ujal se slova Richard, Dano oproti svému standardu pouze zaraženě mlčel. "Proč jsi za ním už dávno nezašel? Vždyť od rozvodu už uběhl víc než rok," připomněl mu, "a Ondru jsi neviděl dva roky. Jestli jsi schopnej i po takový době s naprostou vážností říct tohle, tak bys sebou měl hodit a prostě si jít za štěstím, ne?"

Igor jen přikývl. Dano se konečně probral z transu, podrobně ho vyslechl a zdálo se, že trojice jeho kolegů tuto zjevnou skutečnost musela tak nějak tušit. Však sám tušil celou dobu, kam bude jeho vztah k Ondrovi směřovat. Venku se začínalo stmívat, tak dopili a odebrali se k odjezdu na hotel. Tenhle večer už by stejně nic nestihli. Na pokoji sebou hodil do postele, unavený se málem ani nedoplazil do sprchy. Z kufru ještě vyhrabal menší plastové misky, nalil Tonymu vodu a nasypal granule, na jednu noc, na hotelu po představení většinou víc času nesetrvali, naštěstí moc nepotřeboval, stejně výbava pro psa zabrala minimálně polovinu kufru. Sám tahal jen základní hygienické pomůcky, pyžamo, spodky, ponožky a jednu mikinu navíc. Nic dalšího nebylo nutné.

***

Ráno přišlo pro Igora až moc brzy. Nevyspalý vztekle vypnul budík. Kdyby to zároveň nebyl i jeho mobil, nejspíš by ho rovnou prohodil oknem, otočil se na druhý bok a chtěl spát dál, jenže v tom mu zabránil pohyb matrace a psí jazyk na jeho tváři. Tonyho způsob probouzení nepatřil k nejšetrnějším. Na tenhle budík se ale zlobit nemohl, uvelebil se na zádech, podrbal ho oběma rukama na bocích a zvedl se aspoň do sedu.

Stihl ho i vyvenčit, sbalil vše, co do kufru nenaskládal už večer, a vylezl před hotel, kde už stepoval netrpělivý Michal. Posunkem ho pozdravil, vylovil cigarety a zapálil si, než dorazil i Richard. Nemusel na ně čekat, na place u hotelu parkovalo i jeho auto, ale jednoduše chtěl. Rozloučil se s oběma, odešel, odemkl a pustil psa do deky na zadních sedadlech. Kufr hodil do kufru. _Jak příhodné jsou ty názvy,_ protočil očima.

***

Úlevně se rozvalil na pohovce ve tvaru písmene L ve svém obýváku. Tony, výjimečně nevyžadující dlouhou procházku, vyskočil za ním, uvelebil se tak, že jednou tlapkou a hlavou spočíval na Igorově koleni, zavřel oči a v pár minutách spal. Muž se usmál. Netušil, jak se mu na kratičkém venčení podařilo ho tak unavit, zvlášť když poslední dvě hodiny ležel v autě, ale jen nad tím zavrtěl hlavou. Zaznamenal, že i jemu padají víčka. Nebránil jim, nechal je se zavřít úplně a po chvíli se pokojem tiše rozléhalo dvojí pravidelné oddechování.

Až melodie známé písně, již si nastavil na vyzvánění, ho probudila z poklidného bezesného spánku. Líně si promnul oči, dezorientovaně se poohlédl po místnosti a rukama hmatal v prostoru pohovky ve snaze najít mobilní zařízení. Nakonec ho vylovil v kapse. Tony se zatím probudil, ležel na chlupatém koberci pod pohovkou a dle očekávání okusoval svůj provaz. Igor ho nechal a podíval se na displej. Dutina ústní se znenadání změnila na Saharu, dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle, všechny myšlenky se rozpadly v prach, v hlavě měl úplně vymeteno, když si přečetl jméno volajícího. Jeho jméno mu rezonovalo myslí, všechna ostatní slova okamžitě zapomněl. Ruce se roztřásly, když přejel po obrazovce ve směru od symbolu zeleného sluchátka a hovor přijal.

"Ahoj," ozvalo se vesele z druhé strany.

Igor se zachvěl, když ten sametový hlas znovu uslyšel. Byť ho telefon značně zkresloval, stále zněl nádherně. Tiše odpověděl, na větší hlasitost si momentálně nevěřil.

"Asi bych měl začít tím... že jsem tě v poslední době dost zanedbával. Měl jsem moc práce, promiň mi to. Rád bych to... no... napravil, pokud budeš chtít," zamumlal se zvláštním důrazem na omluvu a nejistým podtónem v posledních čtyřech slovech.

"To bych rád," zamumlal Igor, ani nevěděl jak. Netušil, kde vzal tak širokou slovní zásobu, jen pocítil hrdost, že vůbec dokázal odpovědět.

"Díky," druhá strana po jeho jednoduché větě si slyšitelně oddechla, "takže... jsi doma? Stavil bych se."

"Jo... jo, jsem. Ale stěhoval jsem se, takže... trefíš?" napadlo ho najednou.

"Mám svoje informátory," zasmála se osoba na lince, "asi před týdnem jsem potkal Michala, říkal mi, že ses stěhoval, ale pro jistotu mi pošli adresu, přesně se nezmínil. Hele... vážně jsem moc rád, že ses na mě nevykašlal, když jsem o sobě nedal dva roky vědět."

"Na tebe nikdy," vypustil z pusy dřív, než se stihl zarazit. "Neber s sebou kočky," dodal rychle ve snaze zamluvit svoji minulou poznámku. Sám nevěděl, co se stane, až ho uvidí tváří v tvář. Dokázal si odvodit, že se jeho sebeovládání nebude nějak výrazně snažit mu zabránit minimálně v objetí svého přítele. Ondra s dalším uvolněným zasmáním slíbil, že svoje kočičí parťáky nechá doma, a s přátelským rozloučením zase zavěsil.

 _On přijede!_ křičel jeho vnitřní hlas tak nadšeně, až se i on začal opravdu těšit. Připadal si jako malé děcko, když se mu povedla na pískovišti jeho první věž a nějaká napodobenina hradu. Doslova zářil. Energicky vstal, vylezl na terasu a s chutí si dopřál další cigaretu. Tentokrát nesloužila k zahnání melancholických myšlenek, prostě a jednoduše na ni měl chuť. Tony proběhl kolem něj, přivítal se se zahradou a pořádně se vyválel v zelené trávě. Igor se smál jeho štěněcímu chování, pořád ještě zůstával tou potřeštěnou chlupatou koulí, jakou si před půl rokem dovezl domů. Známka na jeho krku zacinkala o kovovou sponu zeleného obojku. V záplavě černobílých chlupů ho aspoň nemohl nikdo přehlédnout. Doufal, že se nepokusí Ondru zvalchovat hned mezi dveřmi, ačkoliv svého psa znal, asi to tak nakonec dopadne.

Usadil se do zahradního křesla, z kapsy vytáhl mobil a nadatloval do esemesky svoji adresu. Až na třetí pokus opravil všechny překlepy, dlaně se mu třásly v jednoduchém podvědomém náznaku nedočkavosti. Téměř ho až svrběly, jak zoufale toužil Ondrovo štíhlé tělo sevřít ve své náruči a dlouhou chvíli ho nepustit. Zamyslel se, jak strašně příhodně zavolal. Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se k tomu díky podpoře svých kolegů tak nějak odhodlával, se najednou ozval. A bylo to tak zatraceně skvělé překvapení, že si nedokázal představit, co lepšího by mohlo následovat. Nebo vlastně uměl, leč netušil, jak je na tom se vztahem k němu Ondra, ale určitě to hodlal zjistit. Teda pokud Ondra přežije divoké vítání s Tonym. Zavrtěl hlavou, ten pes by snad s vesele vrtícím ohonem přivítal i zloděje.

Zvonek naštěstí nepřeslechl. Venku panovalo příjemných pětadvacet stupňů, jak se na takový obyčejný letní den sluší, proto nechal prosklené dveře na terasu otevřené dokořán. Proběhl obývákem rychlostí blesku po energetickém nápoji, skoro se rozsekal o pohovku, pak prorazil druhé dveře, když stihl jen tak tak zabrzdit před stěnou. Zpocené ruce si otřel do džínů, než konečně otevřel.

Vážně tam stál. Ondra z masa a kostí se na něj teď usmíval, na sobě pouze obyčejné šedé tričko a černé kraťasy, v ruce telefon s batohem a ve druhé klíče od auta. Pozdravil. Igor se na něj po počátečním zamrznutí chtěl vrhnout, jenže ani nedostal příležitost. Předběhl ho Tony, který se nějakou ztuhlostí končetin vůbec nezatěžovat, rovnou vyletěl ze dveří, vymrštil se do vzduchu a povalil nic netušícího muže na chodník.

Ondra se sice psího pozdravení lekl, jenže když zaznamenal vrtící ohon, tedy spíš šmouhu za psem, rozesmál se. Jeho jazyk mu přistál uprostřed obličeje. Dlaně mu zabořil do kožichu a se smíchem, jaký ze sebe snad uměl dostat jen on, ho náležitě drbal v huňaté srsti.

"Už chápu, proč jsi nechtěl, abych bral kočky," vykoktal přes záplavu černobílých chlupů.

"Je to trochu blb," okomentoval událost Igor a zavolal psa k sobě. Ten jen štěkl a vrátil se na zahradu. Pomohl Ondrovi na nohy. "Takhle vítá všechny, promiň."

"To je v pohodě. Mám zvířata rád," pokrčil Ondra rameny. Když mu Igor posunkem naznačil, že může dál, vstoupil a šel až do obýváku. "Je to trochu z ruky," pokračoval tentokrát hodnocením domu, "ale hezký. Vypadá to tu dost klidně, taková vesnice. Jo, přinesl jsem pivo," vzpomněl si najednou, zvedl batoh na znamení, co obsahuje, "není to nic extra, ale aspoň něco." Batoh odložil k pohovce. Igor nejistě postával vedle něj, patrně přemýšlel, co by měl říct, ale nic nevymyslel. Nadechoval se aspoň k odpovědi, když se najednou Ondra otočil, ruce prázdné, a přitiskl ho k sobě v tom nejpevnějším objetí, jaké kdy Igor zažil. Bez váhání i svoje ruce omotal kolem druhého těla, rozprostřel dlaně na zádech a jen si užíval přítomný okamžik. "Šíleně jsi mi chyběl," uslyšel ještě zamumlání do vlastního ramene.

Podlomila se mu z toho tónu kolena. Kdyby ho Ondra nedržel, nejspíš by kecl na koberec. Takhle se nechal podpírat, objímal ho, jako by to mělo být to poslední, co udělá, a on se nebránil. Už to vůbec nevypadalo jako jednoduché přátelské gesto. Vycítil z toho něco víc. Něco, co by dostávat neměl, přesto se tak dělo.

Když se od sebe konečně vzdálili, všiml si v Ondrových očích ještě něčeho. Ten stín neznámé emoce v nich nikdy neviděl a netušil, co přesně znamená. Viděl jen odraz sebe sama a určitou zjihlost. Dlouhou dobu na sebe jen zírali, nedýchali, až se Igor konečně probral. Zatřásl hlavou, tiše poděkoval a jal se odložit přinesená piva do lednice.

"Co jsi vlastně ty dva roky dělal?" přeptal se jen tak mimochodem. Nedokázal ovlivnit mírně kousavý podtón.

"Moderoval, režíroval, poslal do háje... pár lidí a pořídil si další kočku. Ty vole, táhne mi na padesátku a mám doma pět koček, už bych měl jen změnit pohlaví," okomentoval svoji momentální životní úroveň vesele. Buď si Igorovy uštěpačnosti nevšímal, nebo se ji rozhodl přejít mlčením.

"Pět? Myslel jsem, že máš tak tři," projevil upřímný zájem, dvě piva vzal a donesl je k němu. Kývl hlavou v náznaku, že terasa je v tomhle počasí pohodlnější, načež se oba usadili do zahradních křesel vedle grilu.

"Jo, měl jsem ještě před půl rokem. Třetí byla z útulku, čtvrtá nakonec sourozenci. Přežili jen oni, jejich bývalá majitelka by ode mě dostala minimálně po hubě, kdybych ji znal. Vypadali příšerně, když jsem je viděl poprvý. Teď už jsou to pěkně tlustí kocouři. Koukni na fotky, jestli tě fakt tak zajímají," vysvětlil a natáhl k němu ruku s telefonem. Přijal, zběžně projel asi tři sta fotografií koček, zbytek se rozhodl nechat na později.

Tonyho najednou omrzel provaz, nechal ho jen tak ležet v trávě a usmyslel si, že si hosta musí prohlédnout trochu víc. Očichal mu prvně boty, pak i nabízenou ruku, a jakmile na něm neshledal nic nebezpečného, vyskočil mu na klín.

"Máš fakt skvělýho psa," okomentoval jeho chování, nenechal se nutit a věnoval mu pozornost.

"Díky. Tony, kdyby ses chtěl seznámit." Když se koukal, jak si Ondra s Tonym okamžitě rozumí, neubránil se úsměvu.

"A co jsi dělal ty? Teda... slyšel jsem, že ses rozvedl, když jsem byl s Michalem v hospodě, ale moc jsem tomu nevěřil. Co se najednou stalo?" prvně se ptát nechtěl, jenže řeč se k tomu tak nějak oklikou stočila.

 _Nemohl jsem být s ní, když jsem miloval tebe,_ chtělo se Igorovi vykřiknout, nýbrž tento nápad shledal špatným. Pokrčil rameny. "Prostě jsem chtěl... něco jinýho." _Někoho jinýho. Tebe, Ondro._ Nahlas nic víc nedodal. Nevěděl, co by měl říkat, aby neplácl nějakou hovadinu a nevyhnal ho. Momentálně potřeboval jen jeho přítomnost. Nikdy by si neodpustil, kdyby ho chvilková slabost připravila o přítele. I kdyby jejich vztah neměl pokračovat v to, co si přál, hodlal si jej udržet. Jen Ondrova přítomnost stačila, aby jeho duše vnitřně zajásala a rozzářila jeho nitro příjemným žárem.

"Igi, vnímáš mě vůbec?" doneslo se k jeho uším pobaveně. Tony i Ondra ho pozorovali, pes do něj nakonec strčil čenichem, aby ho do reality vrátil úplně.

"No... spíš ne. Promiň, jen jsem... zamyslel jsem se," zalhal rychle.

"To je dobrý, povídat si se zdí byl vždycky můj sen. Ptal jsem se, jestli máš teď volno. Dlouho jsme nikde nebyli, takže kdybys měl chuť a čas, mohli bychom na pár dní prostě vypadnout a aspoň částečně si vynahradit, jak jsme se kvůli práci zanedbávali. Stalo se toho dost, pokud vím, tak... jen mě napadlo, jestli nepotřebuješ vypnout."

Ondrův návrh Igora překvapil, zdrobnělé oslovení hladilo jeho uši a chuť podrtit Ondru v objetí opět vzrostla. Přesto zůstával dál sedět na své židli, zdánlivě klidný.

"Cestujeme pořád, hotelů mám dost," zavrtěl hlavou. Ondra viditelně zesmutněl. _Ne, tohle jsem nechtěl._ "Ale vypnout... by bylo fajn. Nebudu tě nutit mi něco vynahrazovat, taky jsem se mohl ozvat. Jestli chceš... tak..." _vážně se to chystám vyslovit nahlas?_ "tak zůstaň tady. Je tu hezky, ne moc lidí a sousedi úplně v pohodě. Kousek odtud je les, můžeme vypadnout ven s ním," kývl k Tonymu, "nebo jen tak ležet na gauči a koukat na filmy. Pár tejdnů bych takhle klidně přežil." _A třeba i zbytek života, kdybys ho náhodou chtěl trávit se mnou._ "Jo, když sedneme do auta, za deset minut dojedeme na statek. Myslím, že koně tě pořád neomrzeli."

Smutek v Ondrových očích nahradilo nadšení.

"Vážně jsi mi právě naznačil, abych se k tobě na pár týdnů nastěhoval?" zeptal se pro jistotu tónem, jenž by se dal nazvat vážným jen velmi těžko.

"Když to řekneš takhle... jo."

"Budu rád," souhlasil s radostí vepsanou v každém písmenu, které dostal přes rty, i výrazu, rázem zjihlém, možná trochu dojatém z Igorovy nabídky. "Jen si tady s Tonym ujasni, jak vypadá soužití s kočkama, nechci je nechávat doma tak dlouho, i když sousedka by se o ně postarala, jenže mně by chyběly."

"Před kocourem odvedle utekl. Neřekl bych, že krát pět to bude jiný," zavrtěl hlavou.

***

Z pár týdnů se nakonec staly tři měsíce. Podzim klepal na dveře, zatímco se dva muži sžili v jednom domě, aniž by nějak víc mluvili o tom, co bude dál. Společně trávili i noci na hotelu, když Partička vyrazila na vystoupení nebo zájezd, jejich život se vrátil víceméně do starých známých kolejí. Igor si uvědomil, jak bolestně moc mu všechno tohle chybělo. Jak se mu celé ty roky stýskalo po buzení v podobě rány polštářem, jak ke své existenci potřeboval vřelá objetí a letmé doteky, jak zoufale chtěl slyšet Ondrův hlas. Když se náhodou museli rozdělit kvůli práci, vítali se potom doma o to víc. Igor už se i začal smiřovat s tím, že s Ondrou prakticky bydlí. Pokoj pro hosty už patřil jen jemu, leč přespal v něm za tu dobu snad jen pětkrát, v rohu obývacího pokoje stála tři obří škrabadla a Tony se přes počáteční odpor spřátelil i se dvěma kočkami a třemi kocoury.

I Ondra s Igorem jejich vztah svým způsobem posunuli. Nejednou leželi na gauči u televize v objetí, Ondra se zády opíral o hruď druhého muže, někdy naopak, častokrát tak i usnuli. Při hrách s koťaty končívali s hlavou na klíně druhého, vzájemně si hleděli do očí a jen tak kecali o všem, co jim přišlo na mysl. Zaregistrovali, že jim přítomnost toho druhého chybí, když se odloučili na delší dobu. Nikdo nic neřekl, ale ono slovo, ona emoce, nekonečná láska visela ve vzduchu nad jejich hlavami takřka neustále. Mířili k vyjádření citů mílovými kroky, věděli o tom a ani jeden z nich to nechtěl zastavit.

Zlom nastal jednoho říjnového večera. Blížily se Ondrovy narozeniny a Igor plánoval, co by pro něj měl sehnat. Právě jeden volný večer, kdy Ondra moderoval a on zrovna výjimečně nikde nevystupoval, se rozhodl naplánovat aspoň nějakou oslavu. Říkal si, že by možná mohl pozvat svoje herecké kolegy, nakonec ale zavolal jen Richardovi. Momentálně považoval jeho osobu za nejméně konfliktní. Nikomu neříkal, že s Ondrou prakticky bydlí, a ačkoliv jeho přátelé neprotestovali proti jeho společnosti na zájezdech, spíše za ni byli i rádi, potřeboval mluvit s někým klidným.

"Ke psovi kočka?" pronesl místo pozdravu, když se jeden z kocourů otřel o jeho nohu. Sehnul se, pohladil ho po hlavě a malá šelma spokojeně zavrněla.

"Není moje," povzdechl si Igor, pozval Richarda dál a zarazil se, když si uvědomil, že škrabadla a čtyři další malí chlupáči, momentálně otravující unaveného Tonyho, jen tak jednoduše nevysvětlí. Richard požádal o něco k pití a samozřejmě se právě na kočky a výbavu pro ně nezapomněl přeptat. Igor s dalším útrpným vydechnutím položil na konferenční stolek sklenici s limonádou. "Jsou Ondrovy," vysvětlil, "dalo by se říct, že tady skoro bydlí."

"Skoro? Podle tohohle spíš úplně," odporoval, "jak jste na tom?"

"Tak nějak... napůl," pokrčil Igor ledabyle rameny. Dál jejich podivně neurčitý vztah nerozebíral, místo toho se s Richardem pustil do plánování oslavy. Richard se nevyptával, odpověděl jen povzbudivým úsměvem. Samotného ho těšilo štěstí svých přátel a tahle novinka vypadala dost slibně. Všímal si, Igor po návratu Ondry do jeho života zářil úplně všude, kde se objevil. Dost dobře si uvědomoval, jak moc jeden druhého potřebují. Michal se vztekal jen v momentech, kdy se Tony věnoval víc Ondrovi než jemu, Dano poletoval okolo, jako by si snad ani nevšiml, jak dlouho Ondra v jejich partě chyběl, ostatní si na něj dost rychle zvykli a zájezdy s ním ožívaly jeho skvělým smyslem pro humor. Všichni tušili, že ho kolem sebe tak nějak chtějí, a nejvíce tuto skutečnost pociťoval právě Igor.

Ondra přijel domů dávno po Richardově odchodu. Hodiny na displeji telefonu hlásily něco po druhé ráno. _Debilní práce,_ pomyslel si, protočil očima, zul se a bundu odložil na věšák v chodbě. Zamkl, Tony byl sice dávno velký pes, ale hlídací schopnosti se u něj nějak moc nerozvinuly. V obýváku ze sebe stáhl šálu, stavil se v kuchyni, ve vteřině vyprázdnil sklenici vody, v pokoji zahodil na pečlivě ustlanou postel zbytek věcí, sebral tričko a kraťasy na spaní a vydal se do koupelny. Teprve po sprše zaznamenal na pohovce v obýváku postavu. Hruď se jí zdvihala a zase klesala v pravidelném rytmu nádechů a výdechů, jednu nohu měl nataženou podél opěradla, druhou spadenou na koberci, jednu ruku rovněž a druhou přes oči. Tony vyspával s hlavou opřenou o Igorův kotník a na jeho břiše se povalovala černobílá kočka, nad jeho hlavou ležely dva kocouři a na jeho stehně další. Jen jedna kočka si ustlala u sebe v pelechu. Patrně naznala, že i s ní už by se tam nevešli.

Uchechtl se, Igorova maličkost v obležení zvířat vypadala neskutečně komicky. Nemohl odolat, sehnul se a vlepil mu malou pusu na čelo. Šeptem popřál spícímu muži dobrou noc a odešel se vyspat k sobě. Někdy, když přijel pozdě a našel ho spát, zkrátka si nějakou tu něžnost neodpustil. Netušil, jestli Igor vnímá ty city kolem nich, ale něco mu říkalo, že přece jenom ano. To vzájemné jiskření se stávalo nepřehlédnutelným, jejich doteky důvěrnými, přátelství dávno přerostlo v lásku.

***

Ráno probíhalo v unaveně klidném tempu. Igor vstal docela brzy, udělal kávu, pustil muziku a nasypal jejich zvířecím spolubydlícím plné misky, Ondra ho následoval. Ve studené posteli se mu nespalo zdaleka tak dobře, jako usínal vedle hřejivého těla, dlouho se převaloval a krátce po osmé nakvašeně vylezl. Rozmrzele do sebe v kuchyni obrátil Igorovo kafe, na tázavý pohled odpověděl pokrčením rameny a pohledem _nesnaž se cokoliv namítat,_ načež sebou v obýváku švihl na pohovku.

"Nesnáším moderování," pronesl, když Igor znovu zapnul rychlovarnou konvici. Kuchyni od obývacího pokoje oddělovala jen nevysoká zeď a část linky ve tvaru písmene U. "Debilní lidi, furt něco špatně, maskér, no tak, tady je milimetr bez pudru," hrál pištivým hlasem, "člověk z toho akorát kašle, vypadá jak plastovej panák a ty hnusný světla přímo do ksichtu. Kde jsou ty doby, kdy jsi prostě přišel, něco řekl a nebylo potřeba to milionkrát upravovat? Když se jim moje proslovy nelíbí, tak ať si je strčí. By mě zajímalo, co by vymysleli oni, kdyby měli psát uvedení někoho tisíckrát a pokaždý tam naházet něco originálního," stěžoval si dál, "Pak tam ještě musím dřepět pomalu do rána, abych to opravil, nazkoušel s tím jupí výtlemem, přetočil a dodělal. Že já to mám zapotřebí. Pak se vrátím domů, zjistím, že místo mě si z tebe dělají polštář tihle chlupatí ďáblové a unavenej se musím převalovat ve hnusný studený posteli nejlíp do rána."

"Proč jsi nespal?" zeptal se Igor zaraženě. Ondra si na svoji postel tady v domě ještě nestěžoval. Poznámky k nespokojenosti s jeho prací nechal bez reakce, Ondru moderování bavilo i navzdory jeho stížnostem.

"Protože jsem tam byl sám," odpověděl naprosto upřímně, oči stále skryté za předloktím.

Igor znovu ztuhl, tato zdánlivě obyčejná věta ho připravila o řeč. Na fakt, že si chystal kafe, zapomněl, nohy se mu rozpohybovaly a o chvíli později už se přistihl dosedat na pohovku kousek od Ondry. Ten se se zívnutím zvedl, zahleděl se mu do očí a Igor viděl, že myslel vážně každé slovo. Jeho šedivé oči zkrátka lhát neuměly.

"A chceš se dospat?" zeptal se nejistě.

"Ne," dostalo se mu jednoduché odpovědi. "Chci něco jinýho," dodal, opětoval Igorův zmatený výraz neutrálním.

 _Zase ten pohled,_ proběhlo Igorovi hlavou. Jen na sebe zírali, nevyměnili si ani jedno další slovo. Igor přesně nevěděl, co tenhle výraz znamená, vypadal... skoro až láskyplně. Docvaklo mu, že tohle je nejspíš ten moment, kdy všechny jejich vzájemné city prorazí na povrch a strhnou je do víru událostí, z něhož nebude návratu. Polkl v nastalém očekávání nějakého pohybu. Neuhnul očima, hleděl do druhých, neodvažoval se téměř ani dýchat, když se mezera mezi nimi zmenšila. Ondra na chvíli sjel zrakem níž, zmapoval jím Igorovy rty a ten svůj spodní nevědomky sevřel mezi zuby. Igor se nad tímto jednoduchým gestem zachvěl, smazal poslední centimetry a v náhlém popudu konečně něco udělat přitiskl svoje rty na druhé, osvobodil je ze zajetí zubů a váhavě je políbil.

Odpověď na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat, Ondra se zapojil, pohnul se, políbil Igora zpět a úlevně nosem vypustil veškerý přebytečný vzduch. Tohle bylo to ono, co potřeboval a chtěl. Chtěl konečně zjistit, jaké by bylo Igora jednoduše políbit a vyznat mu tak všechno, co cítil. A teď se to dělo, navíc z iniciativy samotného Igora. To, k čemu už dlouho směřovali, se konečně promítlo do reality a zaplavilo to jejich nitra neuvěřitelným pocitem štěstí. Žár v jejich srdcích se rozhořel silnějším plamenem, Ondra pozvedl svoji levou dlaň, přesunul ji Igorovi na krk a zapletl prsty do krátkých prošedivělých vlasů. Igor rovněž nezaostával, objal ho, přitáhl ho k sobě blíž a dál ho líbal, jako by se snad bál, že kdyby toho nechal, rozpadne se Ondra na milion malých kousků.

Nakonec se ale potřeboval nadechnout. Musel se odtáhnout, čelo si opřel o to Ondrovo a dál ho držel v objetí.

"Igi..." vydechl mladší.

"Miluju tě," zamumlal jen Igor to, co už chtěl říct hodně dlouho. Tuhle chvíli považoval za ideální.

"Já tebe taky," donesla se k jeho uším odpověď, jakou si moc přál slyšet.

Jejich jednání působilo až moc normálně. Směřovali k tomu tak dlouho, že se nestihli ani divit, jak rychle se to celé vlastně seběhlo. Věděli, že takhle to má být, že odteď už to tak bude i každý další den. Ať se děje cokoliv, potřebovali se a věděli, že jejich city nezmizí, jejich náklonnost přečká každou překážku a že po boku toho druhého budou vždy šťastní.

***

Sobotní oslava probíhala podle očekávání. Jelikož venku svítilo slunce a počasí vyžadovalo jen mikinu, nechybělo ani grilování a pivo na terase. Tony si jeden kus masa v nestřežené chvíli ukradl pro sebe, hosté se evidentně dobře bavili až do večerních hodin, než se uvnitř na pohovce sesedla čtveřice starých přátel. Richard, Michal, Igor a Ondra, jako před lety. Kecali, smáli se a pokoušeli se k sobě nalákat Tonyho, poněvadž kočky povětšinou vyspávaly. Pes si jejich péči samozřejmě užíval, hned skočil tam, hned zpátky, nakonec zaparkoval mezi Igorem a Richardem, hlavu složil Igorovi na koleno a nechal se po ní hladit.

Richard s Michalem se nakonec taky rozloučili a odjeli domů. Dvojice můžu osaměla. Igor sevřel ve volné dlani tu Ondrovu.

"Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že to celý vážně skončí takhle," zamumlal Igor.

"Mě taky ne," pokrčil Ondra rameny, "kdyby mi někdo řekl, že mě miluješ, třeba před rokem, asi bych se mu vysmál. Nevěřil bych tomu. Nechtěl jsem tomu věřit ani ve chvíli, co jsi mi řekl, ať tu nějakou dobu zůstanu. Pak se to obrátilo a už to šlo tak nějak samo. Nevím jak, nevím proč, ale mám vážně radost, že... cítíš to samý."

"A klidně ti tu teď odpřisáhnu, že se to nezmění," dodal jen, než si znovu přivlastnil jeho rty v polibku protkaném city, jež lépe vyjádřit neuměl. Dali společně sbohem smutku a vyšli vstříc společné budoucnosti, společnému štěstí.


End file.
